life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Easter Eggs
thumb|100px Vários Easter Eggs foram incluídos em Life is Strange pela DONTNOD Entertainment e a Square Enix. :Este artigo não apresenta todas as '''referências' à diferentes mídias e artistas que você pode encontrar em Life is Strange. Para uma lista detalhada de referências, clique aqui.'' Números de Telefone com 555 Sempre que um número de telefone é mencionado no jogo, possui o prefixo 555. Porém, isso não é exclusivo de Arcadia Bay. O prefixo 555 é amplamente utilizado para números de telefone fictícios em séries, filmes, jogos e outras mídias norte-americanas a fim de evitar que espectadores curiosos perturbem pessoas e organizações reais ligando para números que vêem em obras de ficção. Números de telefone com o prefixo 555 em Life is Strange: Episódio 1: *Número do Xerife de Arcadia Bay no cartaz de desaparecida de Rachel Amber: 555-388-6020 *Número de Steve Hackney (encontrado em um aviso no corredor da Blackwell): 555-846-9129 *Número de Tyron (encontrado em um bilhete no quadro de avisos do dormitório feminino): 555-756-1896 *Linha de ajuda contra depressão (encontrado em um panfleto no dormitório feminino): 555-784-9165 Episódio 2: *Número não-emergencial do DPAB (encontrado no site visto no laptop da Max): 555-ASK-ABPD Episódio 3: *Números de Arquivos de Estudantes encontrados no Escritório do Diretor Wells: *Números em um caderno na casa dos Price (em 2008): **Thomas B. - 555-601-2001 **Tony Bikes - 555-009-2064 **Two Whales - 555-503-1990 **Turtle and oven - 555-764-1065 Episódio 4: *Número do The Bloch Hotel (encontrado perto do telefone na Casa dos Madsen): 555-397-0042 Episódio 5: *Números de funcionários da Blackwell encontrados no panfleto da escola: **Admissões: Marianna Taylor - 555-630-8231 **Auxílio financeiro: Lisa Avena - 555-630-8282 **Segurança: David Madsen - 555-630-8243 **Zelador: Samuel Taylor - 555-630-8233 Amaury Há muitas referências escondidas à Amaury Balandier, o principal artista de ambiente da DONTNOD, espalhadas em Life is Strange. *Um membro do comitê anuário de 2013 da Academia Blackwell se chama "Amaury". *As latas de refrigerante no quarto de Chloe são de uma marca chamada "Pr. Amaury". *Há um cartão postal que pode ser encontrado na caixa de metal embaixo da cama de Chloe em seu quarto. Ao ser aumentado, fica aparente que a carta foi mandada por alguém chamado "Amaury". *O tablet da Victoria é da marca "Amaury", como evidenciado por texturas encontradas nos arquivos do jogo. *Uma das fotografias de Mark Jefferson que está exposta no campus da Blackwell possui o nome "Amaury" ao fundo. Projeto_Anuário.png|Membros do Comitê Anuário da Blackwell. Refri-Amaury.png|Lata de refrigerante da marca Pr. Amaury. CartãoAmaury.png|Cartão-postal de Amaury. Texturas_tablet.png|Textura geométrica do tablet da Victoria. Foto_amaury.png|Fotografia exposta no campus da Blackwell. Cachorro de Raoul Barbet O cachorro da assinatura do co-diretor do jogo, Raoul Barbet, está presente no estojo de Max Caulfield que vemos pela primeira vez no Episódio 1 na sala de aula de Jefferson. Não se sabe se foi ele quem o inseriu na textura do estojo ou se outro membro da equipe artística o colocou em seu nome. Easter_Egg_assinatura.png|Fotos originalmente upadas pelos usuários Ladosha2, Cuddlecuffs, Magiccarot e Meyerliane. Pé-grande O Pé-grande é uma enorme e misteriosa criatura humanoide que supostamente habitou as áreas selvagens e florestais de Oregon e da costa oeste da América do Norte. É um tema recorrente em Life is Strange já que a história do jogo está situada na mesma área onde o mito do Pé-grande se originou. Situações em que o Pé-grande é referenciado: *Os Bigfoots, time de futebol da Academia Blackwell. *Na quinta foto opcional do episódio 4. Capa Polaroid Quando Max tenta consertar sua câmera quebrada no quarto da Chloe no Episódio 1, algumas fotos instantâneas podem ser vistas na mesa. Uma destas parece muito semelhante à foto de capa de Life is Strange. Não fica óbvio dentro do jogo, já que a câmera quebrada de Max atrapalha um pouco a visão desta foto em particular, mas os arquivos do jogo revelam a imagem inteira. Polaroid-arquivos.png|Textura e aparência dentro do jogoImagem originalmente upada pelo usuário Cuddlecuffs. Life is Strange-01.jpg|Arte de capa Quebrando a Quarta Parede Na sequência do restaurante durante o pesadelo de Max em "Polarized", Max precisa digitar um código para sair do banheiro do restaurante. Se você digitar o código incorreto 50 vezes, a porta irá abrir e Max dirá, :"Vou fazer com que os projetistas paguem por todos esses quebra-cabeças de código de merda!" Max_quebrando_a_quarta_parede.png Caça às Garrafas Durante o Episódio 2, "Out of Time", Max recebe a difícil tarefa de encontrar cinco garrafas para Chloe no Lixão American Rust. Fica claro por um comentário que ela faz mais tarde na seção VIP da Festa do Fim do Mundo no Episódio 4, "Dark Room", que a tarefa de coletar garrafas não foi algo que ela particularmente gostou de fazer: :"Chega. De. Garrafas." Durante o Episódio 5, "Polarized", Max tem a oportunidade de realizar mais uma vez a tarefa de encontrar cinco garrafas para uma foto opcional na seção do labirinto do pesadelo que se assemelha ao lixão. Ela fará vários comentários insatisfeitos sobre isso: :"Parece que ainda há garrafas para encontrar... Que alegria." :"Chloe, a culpa disso é toda sua... Vou fazer você pagar." :"Oh, não... Garrafas. Isso deve ser o inferno." :"Quando o carma das garrafas caiu em mim?" Ao tirar uma foto de todas as garrafas alinhadas, ela diz: :"Preciso de provas que as garrafas estavam me assombrando, só em último caso..." Fotos de Gatos Ao longo do jogo, em várias ocasiões é mencionado que alguém perdeu um tablet com fotos de gatos. Isso se tornou uma piada recorrente no jogo, já que há várias aparições peculiares das tentativas desesperadas do dono de recuperá-lo, e até o ladrão acaba se pronunciando no final. *No começo do primeiro episódio, Max vê um bilhete de uma pessoa pedindo ajuda para encontrar o tablet perdido e anunciando uma recompensa a quem encontrá-lo. O papel diz que o tablet contém muitas fotos pessoais do gato falecido do dono (RIP). Também diz que todos deveriam saber quem é o dono e onde ele está. *Na entrada da Festa do Fim do Mundo, você pode ouvir Stella explicando à alguém que não viu nenhum tablet com fotos de gatos. *No Episódio 5, na rua que leva até o restaurante, Max pode encontrar um bilhete do ladrão do tablet dizendo que se arrepende pelo o que fez e que só tinha inveja que o dono "tinha todos aqueles gatos legais em sua vida". *No pesadelo da Max no Episódio 5, uma das frases escritas em seu diário é, :"Encontre as fotos do meu gatinho. Meu coração está partido." Referências de:Easter Eggs en:Easter Eggs ru:Пасхалки Categoria:Life is Strange Categoria:Conteúdo Especial Categoria:Bastidores Categoria:Bastidores (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Easter Eggs